


keep it secret

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Anal Sex, Bottom John Egbert, Drabble, M/M, Top Dave Strider, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave have to keep quiet as they secretly fuck in John's room.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 29





	keep it secret

John grunts out a moan, Dave lets out a chuckle.

Dave's slowly thrusting his hips into John's.

Dave is panting and John's just about to start crying.

"Mo... more." John begs.

"Shhh." Dave tells him, "shh... you need to be quiet."

"Hmmm." John whines.

Dave knows that John wants more, he knows that he's a needy little slut.

John can't be loud, their roommates might here the two of them fucking on John's bedroom floor. Music is playing to hide the sounds of their bodies slapping and John’s moaning.

The two of them kept grinding into late in the night.


End file.
